Prussian Confederation
|- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'Motto: ' "To each his own" |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" | Anthem Preußenlied |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" | |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'Capital' | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Tallinn |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Largest city | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Riga |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;" |Official languages | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Finnish, Estonian, Latvian, Russian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;" |National language | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Estonian, Latvian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Demonym | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Estonian, Latvian |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Government | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" | Confederal Republic. |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |President | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Rolandas Paskas |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Vice President | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Peter Mageta |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Speaker of the House | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Branko Mukolic |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Chief Justice | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Fredrak Mulol |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Legislature | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |National Assembly |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Upper house | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |1st Degree of Assembly |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Lower house | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |2cd Degree of Assembly |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Independence from Russia |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Declared | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Something |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Recognized | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Something |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Constitution | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Something |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Something km2 |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Water (%) | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Something |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Population: 6.7 Million |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |2013 estimate | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Something |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Density | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Something/km2 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'GDP' (PPP) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |2032 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |$Something |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'GDP' (nominal) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |632.2 Billion |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;" | - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;" |$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |$Something |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'Gini' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |30.3 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |'HDI' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |0.938 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Currency | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Prussian Thaler (ℛℳ) (RM) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Time zone | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |(UTC+2 to +3) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" |Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | (UTC+4 to +5) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Drives on the | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |right |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Calling code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" | +? |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;" |ISO 3166 code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |RC |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |Internet TLD | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;" |.rc .RC |} 》Prussia《 Prussia, full name The Confederacy of Prussia is a soverign state located and based along the Baltic sea in in northeast Europe, with the nation's largest city being Riga. It is bordered by three nations, Finland too the north across the Gulf of Finland, The Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania too the south, and The Russian Incorporated States too the east. The Confederacy of the Baltics is a Unionist Senatary Republic, the form of government in the nation has changed several times however. The nation ranks high in HDI, making it a substainable, first world nation. The nation shares relations with most of its neighbors, except for the nation of Russia which it has been low in relations with for several decades. History The Union of the Baltics was proposed by the very recently created Estonian government after WW2, it was too include Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia. With both nations refusing the offer, Estonia continued to pursue a union. In 1919, Estonia, with the help of Russia preceded to annex the Latvians, forming the Union. By 1925, the nation was recognized by most of the world's nations, making it a true soverign state with no recognition problems. During the 1930s, the country became split on which nation would benefit being allied with, Russia or the Polish. The early decades of this split was the majority of Russia, up until the 1990s when the nation became more Polish lenient. Today the nation is a prosperous, flourishing nation with a growing economy and population. After waves of protests and revolution due to cultural empowerment, the Senate of Prussia proposed a confederacy, the Confederation now includes, The City State of Riga, Latgalia, Livonia, Courland, Estonia, and Latvia Territorial Claims The Confederacy of the Baltic's land claims extend too all of the Estonian and Latvian lands. Goverment The Confederate Government currently is a very capatilist, conservative and Confederate, the Government consist of five branches, the Senate, Military Triumvirate, Association of Departments, Legislature, and Executive. The First Branch being the most important, with it including the main governing body of 540 Members, which debates and discusses important topics, each political component of the Confederacy recieves 100 Senators, excluding the City-State of Riga, which only recieves 40 Senators in the house, the Senate may also bring up issues, and propose new ideas for the nation. The Second Branch, the Military Triumvirate is the Three heads of military branches, the Field Marshal of the Army, Chief of Air Staff, of the Air Force, and Head Admiral of the Navy, these members govern the military at the consent of the Senate. The Third Branch is simply a collection of federal departments, such as the Department of Transportation, Department of Patents, etc. The Fourth Branch includes the Upper and Lower Degrees, which is above the Senate in discussion terms, and serves as the upper house. The Fifth and Final Branch is the Executive, which includes the President, important delegates, and the President's Cabinet. Military Prussia hosts a decent sized military. Large for the population. The total amount of military personell, including engineers and such totals around 135,000 The Military was established shortly after independence, and reached its height during 2033. Where the Military Triumvirate (Head Admiral of the Navy, Field Marshal of the Army, Chief of the Air Staff), the heads of the military branches decided upon a plan for the unorderly and in-organized military. The plan will be outlined in the articles below. Army The Ground force of Union of the Baltics handles around 135,000 Men. Up until 2033 the Ground forces controled 33,000 Men. This was downed when it was decided, defense, an increasing issue must be fixed. These 45,000 Men(A small portion of women.) recieve basic and advanced training six days out of each week, only being given breaks on Sundays. Even then they are prohibited to leave more than ten miles from base, in the event of an emergency. Private Military contractors are also hired frequently if more manpower is needed. Navy The Naval force of Baltics is large, vast, the most focused branch. It currently controls five frigates, ten corvettes, nearly twenty patrol vessels and two amphibious assault vessels. The navy also has command over Mistral Class.jpg Tarawa Class.jpg Estonia Navy1.png Estonian Navy2.jpg CB90.jpg Storm Class.jpg Skjold Class.png Aegir class.jpg the Marine landing forces, which number around 8,430. These men are also trained extensively. The naval infantry of the Union is heavily advanced for its sized, cooperating and training with the Melanesians largely. The Naval infantry is the most elite non Special Operations Unit of the military. The Marines are also given the best equipment, largest amount of funding than any other group of the military. Air force. The Baltics has a small airforce compared to most of its international neighbors. Hosting only 138 Aircraft. This includes trainers, transports, jet fighters, helicopters and so on. The main jet fighter of the Estonian-Latvian Airforce is the MiG-25 Foxbat, along with the Su-33. The main airbase is the Almari Airbase in northern Estonia-Latvia Science and Technology The Union of the Baltics is internationally recognized as a first-world nation. Until the 1990s Estonia was mostly an agricultural nation, until the 2000s in which it industrialized, mostly. Today Estonia remains a first world nation in technological terms. But recent surveys have shown that nearly half of the nation's master graduates have emigrated to surrounding neighbors, particulary Finland. Infastructure Infastructure in the Baltic areas have remained mostly plain, and due to the nation being socialist for a long while, there are very few high class mansions, or residences. Currently most of the population lives in Rural areas, with buildings made of wood, as it is a common resource seeing how 86% of the nation is dense forestland. But in Urban areas, Estonian cities are known for being made out of old stone, from historical standards and tightly packed clusters in cement slots, leaving just enough room for a four lane road to pass through, as city standards. The Union of the Baltics is sometimes regarded as the architectural center of the world. As it common to have large architectural projects in cities, such as the large daming of the rivers leading to Penpie Lake, aswell as the tunneled highways through the vast mountainous terrain. Economy The Economy of The Union of the Baltics is recently being fixed, with many jobs being created from engineering and architectural projects happening throughout the nation. These include: Dam building, mining, shipbuilding for the navy and hardware. The economy went through a dramatic GDP crisis throughout 2031 and 2032. However this was fixed when the nation turned to more capatilist government in 2033. Becoming a large plutocratic-conservative nation. However, in 2034, the Baltics became a Confederation after a long line protests, fueled by cultural empowerment. Demographics The Demographics of Union of the Baltics are largely Baltic peoples, sometimes native peoples. A decent sized population of Polish and Russian citizens also populate a small portion of the land. However the demographics usually result in Estonian, Latvian dominating the scales. Much of the population of the nation is availible for workforce, and able bodied, This numbering around 3/4 of the population. Religion The Religion of the Confederacy is largely Roman Catholic, however the amount of Ashkenazi Jewish spiked during the 1950s in the areas of Daugvaspils, making it one of the most Ash. Jewish cities on the Earth, only being topped by a select few, several neo-pagan religions also exist within the Confederacy, perhaps the most notable being the Athame Doctrine. Culture The Confederacy has a line of cultural influences, from Curonian, Estonian, Latgalian, and Latvian, culture being one of the main reasons that the Union broke up into a Confederacy. The most common culture line in the Confederacy is Latvian, shortly after is Estonian, then Livonian. There are several cultural disputes which exist within the Confederacy, many of them have yet to be decided by the now un-unified Senate. Healthcare Being on of the last nations in the world without a universal healthcare. Healthcare has largely been mildly expensive while also affordable in the country. With President Gejdan Redkav making a policy which limits the cost of healthcare companies, making it largely affordable to all social classes. Educuation Educuation is highly valued in the nation. With teaching being a high paying occupation. Many of the Schools in Estonia have several classes to prepare students for adulthood. Very few schools, however occasionally are visited by Military Police who teach students to prepare for any possible disasters or catastrophes. Law Enforcement Law Enforcement in Union of the Baltics is heavily advanced and trained, its usually, and publicly relied on f Theor defense of the nation, possible more than the actual military. It has made several law enforcement technological advancements, making it the most mobile and advanced police forces on the planet. It has been known for having limited restrictions on how to handle law violators, such as fatal shots being authorized numerously. It is also known for carry military grade weapons in the advanced police cruisers of the force. The total amount of enlisted officers in the nation's police force total near 34,500 Men. This number does not accomodate for all enlisted deputies for patrol in small towns. ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Federal Socialist Republic of Estonia-Latvia Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member Category:WDODN Member Nation